


Just 'Visiting'

by BILLDIP4LIFE



Series: Sewing the Sweaters of the Universe [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Older Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BILLDIP4LIFE/pseuds/BILLDIP4LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher's always in his usual form, a triangle. But when he comes to make a deal with Dipper, things change. He ends up making the deal, only to find that this 'flying dorito' can take up any form he wishes- even a stunningly handsome human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just 'Visiting'

"Hey there kid." Dipper turned and saw the triangle approaching him, probably wearing a smirk if he'd even had a face.

"Leave me alone..." he replied, pulling his hat further down his face to hide it.

"What? I only want to make a deal Pine Tree-" he was cut off by yelling.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

  _Geez, this kid was pissed_ , Bill thought. "Hmm, well well well, something's up with little old you!" he laughed. "Listen kid, I know exactly what you're thinking, I can read your mind, and something happened-" he appeared in front of Dipper, startling him, "and it has to do with a guy!"

Dipper backed away and blushed. "H-how did you know?!" he looked around nervously. Bill chuckled, "I know lots of things." It was quiet for a moment, until Dipper spoke again, "What do you even want a deal for anyways?"

He laughed, "Don't be so persistent Pine Tree! You know what I want, I just need to see what you want!" He twirled his cane, accidentally knocking it against a tree. Dipper laughed at this, and earned a look of hate from Bill.

"Answer. Me." he made the cane disappear, and snarled at Pine Tree. Dipper cowered in fear. 

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Bill just came closer. 

"Listen kid-" he poked at his chest, "I am here to make a deal, and I am  _not_ leaving until I get one." 

Dipper stared off into the forest.  _Why do I even come here? He always bothers me..._

"Hey ya, kid I said make a deal!" Bill yelled, dragging Dipper out of his thoughts. The 15 year old shrugged. 

"I don't even know what you want Bill. How am I supposed to make one?" He turned away, ready to leave as soon as possible. But a small hand grabbed him.

"I am not letting you go, Pine Tree. What part of that do ya not understand?"

Dipper sighed.  _How am I going to get myself out of this one?_ He looked around, Bill's little black hand still grasping his shirt collar. Then he had a plan. 

Bill eyed him. "Oh ho ho! Don't think you can run off kid! I can after all, read you thoughts!" He laughed.

Dipper nervously laughed as well. "He he, yeah..." he started hyperventilating. He turned away. Where was Mabel? Why did he always have this, urge to go and walk in the forest- alone.

Bill let go. "Ya know, I don' have time for this. See ya in your dreams kid!" he cackled and disappeared. Dipper sighed in relief. That was close.

___________________

As Dipper walked into the Mystery Shack, Mabel ran up and wore a huge grin. "Hey bro bro!!! Where've you been?"

I half-heartedly smiled and replied, "Just went out for a walk?" she looked me over.

"Uh huh. How was it then?"

I frowned. "I-It was fine..." I blushed remembering Bill..what had he wanted?

Mabel looked at me in suspicion. "Seriously, what's up bro?"

I sighed. "Mabel, I'm fine!" Then I stormed up to my room. I am _never_ walking in that forest alone. Ever.

 


End file.
